Mother of Pearl
by Nikonet
Summary: Have you ever wondered, who is Pearl's mother, and How did Krabs end up with a whale for a daughter? Well this story explains just that, I hope that you like it as much as I do.


_**Hello, thankyou for clicking on this story, I had decided to write this little fanfiction about, how Krabs came to have a daughter that was whale, and, well I hope you like it, Contains FlashBacks. R &R**_

 **Mother of Pearl**

"Ok, bye Pearl!" Spongebob waved to Pearl as she ran out of the kitchen and out of the Krusty Krab. Spongebob had asked Pearl to help him with a few things he couldn't get done himself, knowing that if he asked Squidward, that he'd get yelled at, and that he would be of no use anyways, like always.

Spongebob of course had to bribe her with the promise of a hundred clams to go to the mall, 'In a way Pearl reminds me of... ' Spongebob laughed to himself, than he started to think, 'how did a crab end up with a whale of a daughter?' he asked himself. Usually, Spongebob would brush that question aside, knowing that is was none of his business in the first place, but today, he was determined to find out, or at least try to, and so he went to the man who knew the story, Krabs.

Spongebob knocked on Krabs 's door to his office, "Who is it?" Krabs said from inside his office, Spongebob popped his head in the door, " Krabs, can I ask you something?" Spongebob asked shyly, fully entering the office.

Krabs was at his desk, filling out some forms, he looked at Spongebob, "What is it boy?" he asked, crossing his was a little nervous, should he really be asking this? He was curious, and needed to know, "Well, it's about Pearl sir" Spongebob answered pushed his fingers together.

"Pearl, why you little creep! Stay away from me Pearl, I'll kill ya, and if I..." Krabs got up from his seat, approaching Spongebob he gripped his shirt and picked him up, this sure as hell scared the daylights out of the sponge.

"Wait, what n, no, Krabs, I, I don't want to, date Pearl sir, trust me sir, please let me go" Spongebob struggled to get free, but found it impossible, Krabs finally released him from his grip, dropping to to hard wood floor.

Spongebob sat up holding his hand over his throat, panting, "So, you don't want to date me darlin' daughter Pearl, but why? Are you too good for my daughter is that what you're saying" Krabs asked.

"Wh, what no, sir that's not it at all." Spongebob dismissively waved his hands around, "Then why don't you wanna date Pearl?" Krabs asked, "Ok, sir 1. You'd kill me, 2, I'm already seeing someone, her name is Nikkie (my OC), 3. She's way underage, 4. Because you'd kill me, sir I could give you a billion reasons why I'm not interested in your daughter." Spongebob explained.

"Then what is it?" Krabs asked sitting back down in his chair, Spongebob let out a sigh of relief, "I was wondering, who's, um, Pearl's mother? How did you get a whale for a daughter? What happened to her mother?" Spongebob asked.

"I mean, sir I am smart enough to know how babies are made, and where they come from, but that's something I don't get, how could a crab end up with a whale for a daughter?" Spongebob asked cocking his head to the side.

"Oh, that." Krabs sighed tapping his claws together, he stared at his desk, "Sir if it's too much, you don't have to answer." Spongebob said, Krabs sighed, "I guess it wouldn't hurt." Krabs said scratching the back of his head.

"I can tell you one things for sure, she's not mine, well she is since I signed the birth certificate, I treat her as my own, I raised and fed her to the young woman she is now." Krabs smiled, "Oh, well mind me asking, if she's not yours, then who's is she?" Spongebob asked.

Krabs shook his head, and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, the father was killed by whale hunters when Pearl's mom was say about four months pregnant with her." Krabs said, "Whale hunters?" Spongebob questioned/

Krabs shook his head, "It was horrible the poor guy never even got to meet his daughter." Krabs said, "Humans are heartless." Krabs gritted his teeth.

"I met Pearl's mother when she was just six months pregnant, my she was a beauty she was." Krabs dreamily sighed before he took a baby pink picture book down from his bookshelf, it was covered with shiny hot pink letter that spelt out Pearl.

 **Flashback 16 and half years before**

Krabs was strolling through Bikini Bottom, looking at all the surrounding things around him, the day was perfect, not too hot and not too cold. Krabs happened to be strolling down the sidewalk like almost everyone else, trying to get from one place to another. He was on his way to the Krusty Krab.

"Good morning Eugene." a small family of three sponges greeted him, "Hello there, Harold and Margaret." Krabs greeted before he turned to the toddler in Margaret's arms, "Hello Spongebob." Krabs greeted petting the top of the child's head.

Spongebob turned his head away to his mother, "He's shy." she said, "How old is he?" Krabs asked, "He just turned two." the mother answered, "Isn't that right dear?" she asked Spongebob, who smiled.

"Well, I hope to see you one day, someday you could be apart of the Krusty crew." Krabs said, "We'll have a nice day you three, I gotta get down to the old joint." Krabs waved as he left.

Krabs stood at a corner of the light, waiting for the light to turn green, until his eyes caught the sight of the most beautiful woman he'd seen. So what if she was a whale, she was still gorgeous. The lady was having trouble crossing the road, and that looked like the right time to act.

"Excuse me ma'me, I couldn't help to notice that you were having troubles crossing the street, would you like me to escort you?" Krabs asked, extending his claw for her to grab, the whale looked at the claw, and followed it up to Krabs's smiling face.

"N, No, that's fine, I'll probably just be wasting your time," she said, looking at the ground, she looked upset, but just smiled, "You wouldn't be if I was going that way in the first place," he laughed, making the whale laugh, "Ok, alright if you insist," she laughed back, taking his claw as they crossed the street together.

Krabs and the whale were standing on the other side, the woman was thanking him, "Thank You, sir you're too kind," she thanked him, "Eugene." Krabs said, "Pardon?" she asked, "Eugene, my name is Eugene, Eugene H. Krabs." Krabs introduced himself by sticking his arm out to her.

"What's your name?" he asked her, "Oh mine? Pearl, just Pearl." she answered with a smile, "Pearl? Wow that is a beautiful name." Krabs complimented shaking her hand.

"Well now I feel bad for not being able to do anything for you for helping me cross the street, is there anything I might be able to do for you, just to pay you back?" the woman asked, "No don't trouble yourself… well on on the other hand, I'd be happy if you'd go on a date with me." Krabs said.

"A, a date?" she questioned, "Yeah, tonight, 8:30 at the Krusty Krab" Krabs said, Pearl started laughing, "I'm flattered, Eugene, but I don't think you want to take me on a date, I mean would you really want to take a pregnant woman on a date?" she asked.

"More than anything. So what is it?" Krabs asked pointing to to her bulging belly, "Oh, it's a boy, I think, that's what the doctor said." Pearl said placing her fin on her stomach, "Oh wow that's great." Krabs smiled, Pearl giggled, "Thanks, so uh, The Krusty Krab, huh?" she questioned him, "Yeah, its free too" he smiled, making her smile back, "Alright, see ya tonight Pearl" Krabs said walking in the direction of the Krusty Krab.

 **End of Flashback . . .**

Spongebob smiled, he had a little box of tissues beside him, it was as if Krabs was telling him a love story in a way, he was, "So, you met your wife at a stop light? How romantic, I met Nikkie at a bus stop" Spongebob hugged himself. Spongebob flipped through the picture book, until he saw a picture of a whale, that must have been Pearl, Pearl's mother, she shared some similar traits to Pearl, her hair, her blue eyes, however she was in a little darker shade of grey than Pearl and was slightly taller than her, she had on a sky blue dress, and a belly that held the unborn Pearl, was standing next to her, on arm around her back.

"Sir, I thought I heard you say, that Pearl's mother said Pearl was a boy?" Spongebob said, not looking up from the picture, there was a banner behind them that said, 'It's a boy' ( Pearls 16t B-Day party) they were having a baby shower, " Well, at first that's what the doctor said, until she was born, why else do ya think I have that yellow banner that says, ' It's a boy? I know I'm cheap, but not that cheap," Crabs laughed, "So you weren't always cheap as you are now?" Spongebob asked turning the page of the book and there was another picture, it was them getting married.

Spongebob smiled a little bigger, "Awe, this is cute," Spongebob said, turning a page, and said, "So, what happened did you two divorce?" Spongebob looked up at , Krabs just shook his head, "Um, no, she died, giving birth to Pearl," he slowly said looking out a window, Spongebob could tell that he was trying hard not to cry.

Then Spongebob flipped the page of the picture book again, there was a picture that, not even he'd think would be in there, he thought it was a picture book of happiness, but not all of it apparently, when he turned the page, his eyes immediately looked at a picture, it was a picture of Pearl's mother in a bed, wearing a hospital gown with a breathing mask on her face, and needles in her fins, hair all frizzed up, she looked exhausted, and you could see the new born baby in her arms.

 **Flashback . . .**

It was 12 o'clock in the morning, everyone was a sound sleep, not a sound was heard, just another peaceful night in the Krabs's house, that was until a loud ear piercing scream was heard in the next room, it was Pearl. Krabs got up from his bed (Pearl's mom was too pregnant to share a bed) and ran to her room, "Eugene!" she kept screaming his name from the next room, Krabs busted down the door and turned on the light, he rushed over to his wife who was holding her stomach, she was on the floor crying, she had gotten up to use the bathroom when her water finally broke, "What happened!" he shouted he got on his knees and held her back.

Pearl looked at her husband, "I, I uh the baby, it's coming." she said, "Wh, what?" Krabs panicked, "You heard me I said he's coming!" she shouted, "Don't just sit there, help me, call the ambulance!" she shouted, he didn't know what to do, there was nothing he could do, so his only chance was to call the hospital, and hope that they got there in time.

Krabs rushed back to his wife he helped her up to the bed, "Calm down, just breath ok, they're on their way, they'll be here any minute, baby just stay with me." he said as he began to pet her hair.

A few hours had passed, the doctors had just delivered the baby, Krabs was in his living room pacing back and forth, hoping, praying to Neptune that his wife and adopted child would be ok. One of the Nurses called Eugene to the room, but kept Krabs from entering the room. Krabs looked at the nurse, "Why won't you let me in?" he asked, the nurse hesitated, "We can't right now, but I am here to tell you that you have a healthy beautiful baby girl." said the nurse, "A girl? I thought the doctor said it was a boy." Krabs said, "Well, I guess she was a surprise." the nurse shrugged.

"And my wife?" Krabs asked, the nurse hesitated to answer, there was something wrong, "Doc, my wife, how is she?" Krabs asked again but this time more serious, The nurse glanced to the side before he looked back at Krabs, "I don't… It's best if you… h, hey wait I wouldn't if I were you!" the nurse said after Krabs shoved i'm aside to get inside the room.

Krabs stopped shortly after entering the room, he stood at the end of his wife's bed, she didn't look too good, she was holding the baby in her arms, and she looked half asleep the doctor put his hand on Krabs's shoulder, "Eugene." he softly spoke, Krabs turned around to look at the doctor, a look of sadness filled the doctor's face, "What, what is it!" Krabs asked, the doctor shook his head, "She doesn't have long, you should go and say your goodbyes, once she falls asleep, we're afraid she won't wake up." the doctor said Krabs's eyes widened, "How, wh, what she can't," "She lost a lot of blood giving birth." the doctor said, Krabs looked at his wife, "I, isn't there anything I can do?" Krabs asked, "I can donate my blood to her if I need to, just, anything to save her." Krabs said, the doctor shook his head, "We looked into that, but you are a crab and she is a mammal, you don't share the same blood type, and even if you did, you don't have nearly enough, I'm sorry but, there is nothing we can do." the doctor said, Krabs didn't say anything he just looked at the ground.

 **paused**

"A girl, I thought you said it was a boy, oh well still better than nothin', so how's Pearl?" Crabs asked, the nurse hesitated for a minute, "Hows my wife, is she alright?" he asked again, and each time more serious, he started worry more, the nurse didn't answer, so pushed past him, but shortly stopped when he seen his wife, lying down in her bed, holding the baby, she looked horrible, she was a deathly pale. Crabs walked over to his wife, and newborn daughter, Pearl was awake, long enough to see him. Pearl weakly turned her head as much as possible to see her husband, somehow, she knew, that she wasn't going to make it, she simply smiled and said, " Take, good, care, of her" she quietly said, before permanently closing her eyes. 's eyes widened like two saucers, as he watched her die, he started to cry, until he looked at the little moving bundle in her arms, and he took it in his arms, looking at it, it playfully kicked, and she looked up to see who was holding her, she smiled the cutest little smile, making Crabs smile, he had just thought that he had just lost his life, but, now he found a new one, he promised to treat her as his own, make her happy, protect her, and be there for her, now his life had purpose again he thought to himself.

Krabs walked over to his wife, he looked down at her, she was a deathly pale and she was sweating, her hair was all messed up frizzed up or even sticking to her face, Krabs held onto her free hand, "P, Pearl?" he quietly called her name, she opened her eyes to look up at him, she smiled, "Hey you." she greeted, Krabs put on a fake smile, "Hey." he said back, Pearl looked down at the baby, "Can you believe it, Eugene? I'm finally a mother." she said while brushing her hand over the baby's cheek, "Awe, isn't she just beautiful?" she asked, Krabs looked down at the child, he let out a small chuckle, "Yeah, she is, she looks just like ya." Krabs said before he looked back at his wife, she didn't have much longer he could tell.

Pearl looked back up at Krabs and smiled, a tear rolled down her face, "I, I love you." she said as more tears came, "I, I love you too." he said as tears began to fall down his, she weakly looked down at her daughter, "Take her." she said, Krabs looked down at the baby again he didn't hesitate he just took the baby, "I, I don't have much longer, Eugene." she said, Krabs shook his head, "Please, Eugene, take good care of her, d, don't let anything bad happen to her as long as you're alive, promise me that, will you?" she asked Krabs looked up from the child he shook his head, "I promise." he said, Pearl smiled, "Good…" "I, I don't want you to go, I want you to stay here, with me, with our baby." Krabs cried out.

Pearl shook her head, "There is nothing you can do, don't worry about me, ok?" she said, "I'm getting tired anyway." she said as she tried to keep her eyes open, "N, no no, d, don't fall asleep just yet, please Pearl, I'm begging you." Krabs said, Pearl smiled again, "I love you, Eugene." she said, "I love you too, th, that's why you have to fight, you can…" "Eugene, please." she stopped him, Krabs stopped begging and just stood there, "Kiss me, please?" she said, Krabs gulped he nodded bending over he gave her a kiss, "I love you." she said again before she looked at her daughter in his arms, "Don't forget to tell her who her mother is," she said petting the baby's blond hair she looked up at her husband, "Don't forget about me." she said, Krabs shook his head, "How could I forget?" he smiled, Pearl smiled again, "Take care of her, Eugene." she said before she closed her eyes.

His eyes widened again, "P, Pearl…" he shook her shoulder but she didn't wake up, "Hey, wake up" he said after that the long beeping sound on the monitor went blank, Krabs looked at the machine he turned his head to the doctor, "Shes…" the doctor nodded, Krabs shook his head he looked at Pearl one more time, she was dead, just like that.

The doctor pushed Eugene out of the room, Krabs stood outside the room staring at the room until he heard the soft cries of the bundle in his arms he looked down at the baby, "I know, I miss her too." he said pulling the blanket out of her face the baby stopped crying and looked up at her new dad, she still had tears in her eyes, her cheeks were tinted pink her blue eyes reflected the lights, "You truly are a beautiful thing, aren't you?" Krabs asked as she wrapped her fin around his claw he smiled down at her, he shortly gasped, "We haven't found a name for you yet, have we? Now that we know you're not a boy I guess we gotta give you a boy name, huh?" he asked, Krabs looked to the ceiling to think.

"How about, April?" he asked looking down at her for approval but she started to fuss, "No? Alright, hmm, Avery?" he asked again but she started to fuss again, "No Avery, hmm…" Krabs looked over his daughter, he smiled at the next name that came to his mind, "I know, how about Pearl?" he asked this time the child laughed, Krabs laughed too, "Pearl it is, I knew it would be a good name, after all, it was your mother's." Krabs said bringing her into a hug.

 **Flashback ended**

Krabs sat on his desk, he smiled wiping away a tear, thinking about the first time he bonded with Pearl, he then looked at Spongebob who also happened to be crying, he held onto a box of tissues, he blew his nose into a tissue, "So, that's what happened to Pearl's mother, I am so sorry you had to go through it, I never would have guessed." he said blowing his nose again.

Krabs sighed, "It happens all the time," Krabs said, Spongebob wiped his tears away, "At least you had Pearl, you know your daughter Pearl." Spongebob said, Krabs shrugged, "Yeah I guess you can say that, she's spoiled but you gotta love er." Krabs laughed making Spongebob laugh along.

"The hospital bills were off the charts once we had Pearl, they charged us a thousand dollars just for coming to my house, it was at least twenty thousand dollars, The Krusty Krabs nearly went out of business, but luckily I was able to pay off the doubt, but you'd think it's stop there, but it didn't, with the cost to feed her and buy diapers it was hard, but it was worth it, being a father was the best thing that had ever happened to me." Krabs said, "So, is that why you're cheap?" Spongebob asked, "Aye lad, being cheap saves money." Krabs nodded.

Spongebob placed his finger on his mouth, "Mind me asking, why do you always scream, Mother of Pearl?" Spongebob asked, Krabs just laughed, he shook his head, "She had a bad temper when it came to certain things, she could destroy anything in her path if she wanted to, and so I always tried to keep her happy, you'd understand if you seen her." Krabs laughed, Spongebob nodded, "Alright, that makes since, so does Pearl know what happened to her mother?" Spongebob asked, "Half of it, she knows that she died when she was a baby, and she knows that her mother would've loved her, when she was just a young yun, she would always ask me to tell the story of her mother, about how we met and what she was like, what she talked, and looked like, but since she's almost grown, she doesn't ask as much as she used to." Krabs said looking to the ground.

"It pains me to know that my lil girl, isn't my lil girl no more, it seems that at any day now she'll want to move out and leave me all alone, she's growing up to be a woman and there's nothing I can do to stop it." he said, Spongebob got up from his seat and walked up to his boss and put his arm around him, "Cheer up, Mr. Krabs, you should be happy that your daughter is all grown up, that means that you did a good job raising her, you kept your promise to your wife, sure it's gonna suck at first, but that's part of being a parent," Spongebob said, Krabs nodded he turned his head to Spongebob, "How do you know?" Krabs asked, Spongebob shrugged, "Heh I had had a scallop, remember?" Spongebob questioned raising his hands, "Sorry to break it to ya, but that ain't the same thing lad." Krabs said, Spongebob shrugged, "Well lad, if there's anything thing else you wanna ask me, go right ahead, but if not, get back to work." Krabs ordered, Spongebob saluted, "Yes sir!" he said before he walked out of the office and went to the kitchen.

Krabs sat back in his seat taking his picture book he turned to the last page, he took out a picture of newborn Pearl and stared at it before he put it back in the book and placed it on the bookshelf.

 **Agh, finished, finally well I hoped you liked it, please R &R if you'd like, later.**


End file.
